New Connections
by Karma's Pet
Summary: SG1Firefly. The team travels to 500 years into the futrue and meet the crew of Serenity. But when one of the members of SG1 gets kidnapped....
1. Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own the characters to Stargate SG-1 or Firefly.**

Lt. Col. Samantha Carter was eyeing the machine in front of her curiously. It was the time machine contraption that SG-1 had used last year. She was able to get it out of the puddle jumper that they had also used, which proved beneficial since she was able to gather more information than she already had uncovered. This time, however, instead of going back in time, they were thinking of going forward. The "they" were the Department of Homeworld Security. So far she discovered that it would work and it would probably help especially when concerning the Ori. In the past weeks, the Ori were getting stronger and occupying more worlds. This didn't sit well with the President.

As Dr. Daniel Jackson came in, she had just figured out what to do. "All we need is someone with the Ancient gene."

"Isn't that kind of hard with only a limited amount of people that we actually know." Daniel said. Skepticism was written on his face.

"We could see if General O'Neill can assist on such a mission." Sam inquired. It would probably undermine Mitchell's leadership on the mission if SG-1 were assigned it.

"Well we can ask Landry right now. We have a meeting and Vala is going to be included." Daniel said with a wince.

As they headed to the debriefing room, they talked about how they could include the fact that O'Neill would be helpful to find the answer the DOHS were looking for. To their surprise, O'Neill was sitting in the head seat at the table with Mitchell and Landry on one side. This left Vala on the opposite side. Sam walked around and sat next to Mitchell, which Daniel walked and sat next to Vala.

"Hey Daniel. Carter." O'Neill said in his own jovial self.

Daniel and Sam both responded at the same time with their own replies.

"General O'Neill had come to assist in SG-1's mission to travel forward in time to find a solution to the Ori problem. He'll be observing the mission on behalf of the Department of Homeworld Security." General Landry told SG-1. Sam and Daniel looked excited to have their former leader to come back. "He won't take over as leader of the mission, that is still in the hands of Colonel Mitchell."

"Thank you sir." Mitchell responded.

"What do I do?" Vala spoke up. Up to this moment, she had been quiet. Daniel was impressed that she had grown to be quiet since her time on Earth.

"Who are you?" O'Neill asked curiously.

"Vala Mal Doran." She told the general.

O'Neill still looked confused, so Daniel tried to explain quickly. "She's the one who kidnapped the _Prometheus_ last year with me aboard it."

"Oh yeah. Now I remember it." O'Neill started to get ansy. This would be his first mission since he left Stargate Command. "Is that all now?"

"Yes. I'm sure it is. Be ready by 0900 tomorrow. You're all dismissed." General Landry informed them. Each walked their own way to prepare for the trek.

* * *

Today had been a good day for Mal Reynolds and his crew. True, they had been a gunfight but no one was injured and they were able to get off the moon without a damage to _Serenity_. This helped because Wash wasn't there anymore and they had a formerly mentally damaged girl at the helm. At first, everyone was skeptical until River was able to maneuver her way out of a nasty Reaver attack.

At the moment, Mal was checking the cortex on the bridge. River was up there also, but she was checking if all was working well on her end. Kaylee was checking on her own end. The two conversed back and forth in Chinese. When they were done with checking everything, Mal checked to see if anyone was going to come to the bridge. He walked up to River and hugged her from behind. "How's everything going?"

"She's holding up. She'll continue to fly true." River turned around returned the affection the captain was giving her. They stood there for several more moments. It was comforting for what they had been used to for the past month. The crew had been given two hard blows to their spirits; each occurred within days of the other. "They're coming." She spoke in a whisper.

"Who's coming little albatross?" Mal asked, backing up so he could see her face.

"You'll find out when they come." River said with a half-heartedly smile. She left his warm embrace and sat down in the co-pilot's seat. Mal looked at her curiously. She was truly out of her mind, but almost always what she said made sense later on. The captain hoped this was the case on this occasion.

"Well, I hope it ain't the Alliance or Reavers. Might I add that you fly good for a first timer." Mal complimented the girl.

"Thank you. So do you."


	2. Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: Consult chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

Daniel was in the gate room, next to the puddle jumper they were going to use. He wasn't sure if they were going to come back the way they already were. Last time it didn't work because they went _back_ in time. Unfortunately, it changed the whole space-time continuum. This time however he was sure that Sam would find every way possibly for them not to change anything.

Vala walked beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Daniel. I'll be here if anything goes wrong."

"Yes and that helps calm my nerves so much." Daniel retorted.

"I'm just trying to help." Vala walked towards the back of the puddle jumper, boarding it.

Sam and Mitchell walked into the room and headed to the puddle jumper. Daniel followed them and saw that Jack was already in there. The door closed as soon as he stepped in. Jack and Mitchell were in the pilots' seats. Vala was seated behind Mitchell and Sam was ready to activate the machine that was in the back.

* * *

Daniel and Sam had already activated the machine and they weren't sure if they had really gone in the future. They really had no way of knowing. There was one sign that they had gone to the future: Earth wasn't present, but a desert planet.

"So Carter, how do we know if we're in the future. We could be in the past." O'Neill said over his shoulder.

Sam looked at Daniel then stared out into the black. She noticed that there was another ship near by, "Sir, there's a ship right there. If we could make contact, then we'll find out what year it is."

O'Neill weighed the thought of whether or not the people aboard the ship were friendly. Before he could reach a decision, a voice came over the coms in the jumper, "Hello, unknown ship. This is _Firefly_-class transport _Serenity_. Give your designation." The voice was weathered by age.

The group looked around. What was the worst that could happen? O'Neill went over the com, "_Firefly_-class transport _Serenity_, this is puddle jumper one. How would you like to meet on that planet over there?" O'Neill seemed optimistic.

"All right. We'll meet five miles outside the nearest town. Our pilot will be relaying the coordinates to you right now." The voice said.

After figuring out the coordinates, the jumper hit the atmosphere in several minutes and found the meeting place within another five. The other ship was already there with seven people waiting outside the ramp extending from the ship. The jumper landed and the group hauled out of it.

The man, who seemed to be the captain, spoke over his shoulder to a young girl, "River?"

The young girl, River, spoke as if she were a sage, "Friendly. The 'they' that I was speaking of."

"All right then. We finally meet someone that's not trying to kill us." Another said who was carrying a large gun.

The captain rolled his eyes at the other's comment; "I'm Malcolm Reynolds, captain of _Serenity_." He turned to the black woman slightly behind him; "This is my first mate, Zoë Washburn." He turned to two women: one had a streak of engine grease along her neck and the other was dressed almost regally. "Our mechanic, Kaylee Faye and our own bona fide Companion, Inara Serra." The man with the gun was acknowledged next, "Jayne Cobb. And the man dressed all nice is Dr. Simon Tam and our pilot, River Tam."

O'Neill felt then obliged to introduce his team, "I'm Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. This is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. Also, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran."

River looked up into the sky and walked a ways before stopping. Jayne seemed to be irritated by it, "She not gonna be all crazy like again, is she?"

"A storm is forming. The Alliance will come and take over." A smile formed across River's face. "Then the Reavers will come and slaughter the Alliance." She walked back to _Serenity_ and inside the ship.

Mitchell was confused, "She _was_ crazy?"

Vala seemed to be more interested in what the girl said, "What's the Alliance? And Reavers?"

Kaylee spoke up, "You never heard of the Alliance or Reavers?"

"No, but we're not sure what year it is." Daniel spoke with a hint of hesitance in his voice.

"It's 2517." Zoë looked at Daniel with curiosity.

"We went 512 years into the future." Col. Carter looked around with happiness clearly apparent in her voice and face.

Mal started to trust the group that they had just met. Also, this was reassured by River's premonition. "We should leave now before the Alliance comes. They're not a danger. We can explain everything as soon as we're in the air."


	3. First Rule For Everything

**DISCLAIMER: please go to chapter 1**

**A/N: Sorry about the fast updates but i don't know when the next time ill update so i took the chance.**

Once they got the puddle jumper in _Serenity_, River ascended the stairs to the bridge. SG-1 looked around at their surroundings. All the crates that were in there had to be pushed up against the walls to get the jumper in. Mal gave the new group a tour around the ship and it ended in the bridge where River had already got them out of atmo and into the black.

"No sign." River told them when they entered. Mal was used to her reading his mind at all hours of the day. Thus, what she had said made sense; unfortunately, the same wasn't said about the others.

"Alliance or Reavers." Mal explained to the others. "How far is Persephone?" He returned his attention back to his pilot.

"About eighteen hours. Setting course." River's hands flew over the buttons and within moments she had set course to the corr planet.

Being reassured of the course, Mal led the team to the galley where he could question them. Once there, he motioned for them to sit down. Everyone besides River was in there, waiting for the captain to start asking the questions.

"How did you all get here?" Mal started off. The other crew looked around and Carter started with a surprisingly simple answer.

"We used a time machine to go 512 years into the future to see if the Ori are still present. We happen to come from a planet called Earth."

"You certainly have come into the future. Earth-That-Was hasn't been inhabited in hundreds of years." Inara said from where she was standing with Kaylee.

"What are the Ori? I've never heard of them." Simon asked. He had quickly searched the portable encyclopedia he brought on board with him.

It was now Daniel's turn to explain what he knew the best, "The Ori are a race of beings who believed that if you praised them, then you could achieve enlightenment. They preach through others called Priors."

"Haven't heard of those types before." Zoë said while looking around at the others to see if they agreed. She got her answer by the blank stares at what Daniel was saying.

* * *

Daniel couldn't sleep. He was placed with the others in the dorms by the infirmary. He was currently, however, in the galley just sitting there. They hadn't learned that much about the new world that they ventured into. He wasn't really paying attention when River came downstairs.

"You miss her." River's comment broke him out of his reverie. Daniel looked up at the girl, who was standing five feet away from him. "You never had the chance to say good-bye. She tried to save you." He knew what she was talking about; his dead wife, Sha're.

"She wanted to help." Daniel said with reassurance. He knew her real intentions. River moved to where he was sitting and remained standing.

"Vala has feelings for you. She has expressed that she is attracted you." River inquired.

"Our relationship is a curious one." Daniel felt as if he were an open book to the young girl.

"Clearly apparent." She walked over to the door. Before exiting she decided to put words of wisdom into his head, "It's funny how love is the first rule for everything."


	4. No Warrants

**DISCLAIMER: go to the first.**

Mitchell was exploring the ship. He was currently walking on the catwalk towards the shuttles. Inara was coming out of her own. A look of worry was written on her face.

'Hello Colonel Mitchell. How are you doing today?" Inara said with the only source of pleasantness she could find.

"Good. You don't get tired being on a ship all the time?"

"I think it's rather enjoying. I'm sorry but I must talk to the Captain at this time. You may join if you would like."

They walked in silence up to the bridge, where O'Neill and Carter met them halfway. Mitchell quickly went into position and was just as quickly addressed. "Where you guy's going?" O'Neil had asked.

"To see the Captain." Inara responded and continued to walk. When they reached their destination, Mal was going through the cortex while River was at the controls. "Mal, I need to talk to you."

"If it's about your clients on Persephone, we'll try to get there as fast as we can. We can't go full burn the whole way." Mal said, his eyes still glued to the cortex.

"It isn't about my clients. It's about news I've received." Inara said urgently without breaking her composure. Suspicious at the tone, Mal turned to see her looking back to River then him.

Finally getting her message, Mal walked over to River and whispered in her ear, "Why don't you go see if your brother hasn't killed himself with anything yet."

She took her eyes off the controls and looked at him, "I know what she knows. I'll talk to Simon about it. Maybe we'll find another way." She got up, gripping Shepherd Book's bible. As soon as the girl was away, Inara returned her attention back to the Captain.

"It's a mighty fine time to explain why my pilot's gonna talk to the doc about somethin'." Mal said. He had just realized that O'Neill, Carter, and Mitchell were standing there, watching the conversation that was going to take place.

"The Alliance aren't after River and Simon anymore. They've given up. They pulled all the arrest warrants off the cortex. There's nothing on it." Inara said; Mal couldn't tell if she was terrified or happy.

"Alliance doesn't just give up. They only do when you're dead." Mal said with finality and went over to the controls. Sure that she had lost her argument, Inara left with the three Earthlings standing there.

* * *

Mal put the boat's systems to autopilot and went in search of River. He needed to convince her to stay. As much as he sometimes hated to admit it, the boat could do with a doctor. She could always stay as a pilot since she did have aptitude and the fact she was also a psychic.

He couldn't find her in the hangar, infirmary, or her room. He had just about depleted all the places where she _could_ have been and finally decided on one last place. As he walked past Inara's own shuttle, he looked down below to see if the two groups happened to be looking up. Mal was the only one who knew of River's hiding place- the vacant shuttle. He had caught her one time in there; just muttering to herself.

"I heard what you said. I haven't told Simon yet. Don't make us leave." A small voice said slowly from a dark corner.

"Won't make you or your brother leave. Too valuable to just leave on some border planet." Mal said, not realizing what he had said. He had told her she was valuable. He heard movement from where he assumed River was.

"Value comes with a price. They want to kill. They want to hurt. Prick and prod. Tell me what you see. They want to know what everything is. What everyone is doing. Noisy _hwoon dahn_." After this outburst, she ran out of the shuttle. Mal barely caught up with her as she was on the floor of the hangar.

River looked over to Vala with hate in her eyes, "Watch out for that one. She's sneaky. Not to be trusted. Crime runs in the genes even those that lived on Earth-That-Was. _Jien hwo._"

"River!" Simon exclaimed.

"The girl must know how to spot one." Jayne smirked from where he was cleaning his knives.

This time River directed her attention to him, "Betrayer to all, even for some coin. All that was left was coal. Wish they had killed you. Let you bleed from every pore." She looked up to where the ceiling was. "They come from every corner and see what they can't control."

"Is she all right?" O'Neill asked with concern. The question was directed at everyone but nobody responded.

"Zoë, go check to see if there's anything on the screen." Mal said, continuing to stare at the girl. He could hear Zoë dash up the stairs to the bridge.

Zoe's voice said as she came on the com, "Capt'n, looks like Reaver ship about five miles away. May have already tagged us."

Mal went to River to quickly get answer, "River, you're going to go hide with 'Nara and Kaylee, all right." He searched for some sign that his albatross had comprehended what he said.

"I can help."


	5. Attack

**DISCLAIMER: go to chapter 1**

Everyone was on the bridge except for River. She had herself stationed on the hangar.

Carter was the first to speak, "Do you actually think she can fend herself from these guys."

Mal and Zoe looked at each other with uncertainty. Simon answered instead, "She knows what's she's doing." The captain and his first mate looked at the doctor. He had fear etched on his face.

Mal checked to see how far they were from the Reavers; about one mile left. "Let's held out to the catwalk. Jayne get Vera. Everybody else, get something that will assist River if deemed necessary." They all separated and by the time they arrived on the catwalk, about twenty Reavers were dead on the ground.

The deadly assassin gracefully hit each and every one of her targets. All of her moves injured any Reaver that came in her way. She worked quickly and with ease as she tore through the crowd. Even with her efforts, a Reaver came up towards the others on the catwalk. Zoë was the first one to shoot; hitting the cannibal square in the eyes. Coldness was gleaming from her own eyes. Mal knew what he was seeing- her revenge. With one move she started shooting at the pack coming in from the ramp. Jayne ran to the right side with Carter and O'Neill while Mitchell, Vala, and Daniel proceeded to the other.

Bullets rained down on the Reavers as they made their way to the young girl. Within minutes, the attack was over and the crew was relieved. They had once again left behind Death's doorstep. Walking lightly down the catwalk, the gunhands inspected the damage they had inflicted.

Simon walked up lightly to his sister, "River…are you okay?" He asked cautiously; not knowing whether or not she was still in her fighting mode.

Looking behind her shoulder the girl had a smile on her face, which was covered with blood as was the rest of her, "No power in the 'verse can stop me."

"Well that means she's okay." Kaylee said, disguising a weak voice.

Jayne looked as if he were going to throw up. "I'll start cleaning this mess up." He moved over to a keypad and opened a door that appeared in the floor. A few Reavers fell into the box and left space for the rest. "Anybody wanna help?" O'Neill, Mitchell, and Daniel walked over and assisted the gunman in throwing away the bodies.

Simon looked over to River to see if she was still lucid. Noticing this, Mal walked over to the girl and lead her to the infirmary. There was a lot of Reaver blood on her hands and several cuts on her arms.

"How bad was I?"

Mal looked at the girl, unsure how to answer. He took a towel and started to remove the blood. "Before the attack." She looked up at him with an internal hurt in her eyes.

"Well you called Vala a whore and you spoke truth about Jayne. So I say you should apologize to the girl and leave Jayne to himself." River laughed at the statement.

"I don't mean to do a lot of things. They happen and I can't take them back." She lifted her clean hand and put it to the captain's temple. "And things I don't want to see but I do. Things that make me sad." She removed her hand immediately and looked down. Mal didn't understand until he heard footsteps coming in their direction.

Carter came around the corner and stopped at the entrance. "Zoë wants to see you Captain."

"Thank you Colonel." Mal directed towards Carter. He adverted his attention back to the girl and lowered himself until they were eye-leveled, "I'll be back albatross. Now don't go beatin' up anything 'til I get back." He left the girl and Carter in the room.

Carter turned to leave but River spoke before she completed the task. "You should tell him."

"Tell who?"

"You know whom I'm talking about. Ever since you both met you've loved him. And he to you. It would save the unknowing when one of you die first."

"Thanks for the advice." Carter said with a smile.


	6. Return of a Sadist

**DISCLAIMER: go to chapter 1**

_Serenity_'s landing on Persephone was a very nice one. They didn't receive any broken bones and the boat was still in the crappy shape that it was always in. As everyone on the ship took off in different directions to find some way to get a job, River weighed her options.

"Would anyone like a tour of the docks?" River said with a wide smile. She cycled through the visitors' minds to see who would be the likely candidate. O'Neill, Carter, and Mitchell were going to go with Mal, Zoë, and Jayne to get work. Dr. Jackson, Simon, and Kaylee were going to acquire supplies. That left only…

"Vala, why don't you go." Daniel suggested.

"Oh I don't think so. I'm not much of an outdoorsy type anyway." Vala tried to say reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter. You're bound to get attacked out there then live through another landing. So I suggest you kiss your ass goodbye before you leave." River didn't bother looking at the gaping mouths that she left in her wake.

Mal looked at the retreating back, "Yeah that's our River."

"You ready to go?" River questioned Vala.

Vala smiled, "I like this girl. I'll join you." The woman wove her arm through the young girl's. Vala acted as if nothing had happened between them. They descended down the ramp and could barely hear Mal tell them to be careful. They walked along the vendors and made comments about other things. When it was about the appropriate time that everyone would be done, they started to head back to _Serenity_.

River felt it. The feeling had hit her square in the chest. She was familiar with the life force that descended upon her and Vala. She had connected with it. "How could he live?" The girl said in a weak voice.

"What'd you say?" Vala looked at her curiously. River grabbed her hand and started running. There was close to the boat before someone stepped in front of her- cutting them off from the last 30 yards to their shelter.

"River Tam, nice to see you again." The black man known as Jubal Early stood in front of her.

River stared wide-eyed at the bounty hunter. She could hardly speak, but she could still think. The girl balled her hand into a fist and aimed for his head. However, he stopped her and twisted it. The move was hard enough to send River to his feet. Without letting go, he kneeled down to her and spoke, "Glorianna Mountjoy is my bounty. You are no longer it." He let go but instead grabbed Vala. She was screaming all the way until they were swallowed up in the crowd.

Getting up, River ran the rest of the way to the ship. She ran into Colonel Mitchell who was looking outside. "Whoa, what's the big hurry?" At the comment, River caught her breath while everyone else gathered around. "Where's Vala?"

"She's Jubal Early's bounty."


	7. Reactions

**DISCLAIMER: go to chapter 1**

"How in the spinchter hell did that _meh, tah mah duh hwoon dahn_ find us?" Mal yelled as he went down the ramp, looking for any sign of Vala or Jubal Early.

"He's gone." River said from where she stopped, "He's left Persephone."

"River, where did he go?" Mitchell asked with care.

She turned to leave the room, "Mingo and Fanty."

Inara came up to the girl; "Mingo and Fanty are dead."

"She could be talking about their protégés. Rumor has it that they've built up a strong defense against the Alliance." Zoë spoke from the ramp controls, as Mal came back up.

"We could wave the Operative to see if he knows anything." Kaylee said in a small voice. The threats that Jubal Early had made to her, now resurfacing in her mind.

"Who's the Operative?" Carter asked, retrieving weapons from the puddle jumper.

"He tried to kill me." River said with a smile. Her attention turned to Daniel, who was still trying to understand everything, "Don't worry. He'll find him. It'll be easy. Maybe you'll kill someone." She continued to smile, even during something slightly horrific.

"She _was_ crazy?" O'Neill asked.

"If the girl's helping, then you might not be killin' anyone." Jayne said without thinking, cleaning Vera nicely.

"Might as well get a wave out to the Operative. Get a meeting place on Beaumonde and attack." Mal stated. He looked at River and went up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Mitchell asked.

"He's scared." River said quietly. She looked down at the floor and sat down.


	8. Needed Help

**DISCLAIMER: go to chapter 1**

_Serenity_ touched down in one of the docking bays, close to the Maidenhead. The crew, including SG-1, were lined up as the ramp opened to see a well-dressed black man standing in the way of the many lights on the bay. Mal, with River in tow, walked down the ramp to meet the man.

"How are you fairing Malcolm?" The Operative asked in his deep voice.

"Fairin' well. But not too recently. It seems you got the wave." Mal seemed to be stronger in the way that he was talking to the man.

"Yes. Mr. Early called the woman you're looking for Glorianna Mountjoy." The Operative looked over his shoulder and back at the captain. "Perhaps we should discuss this inside."

Mal agreed and walked up the ramp. "This is as far as we're going." He was referring to the hangar.

"Very well. Glorianna Mountjoy is accused of the kidnapping of a government agent. The agent was later retrieved but Mountjoy wasn't."

"Kidnapping doesn't seem like something that Vala would do." Daniel said sarcastically.

The Operative eyed SG-1 with curiosity. River looked at the man with anger; "They're none of your concern."

"Very well. There are no weapons allowed in the Maidenhead but we don't need them. " The entire time the Operative spoke, he was looking at River. "All we may need is the assassin and maybe gunhands to distract the kidnappers."

"I'll go. Anyone else?" Mal looked around.

"Why not. I may not get another chance." O'Neill said with hesitation. "Mitchell? Carter?"

"I'll go." Mitchell said.

"Now that we have everyone needed, the rest of you can get ready if anything bad happens." The Operative seemed to be taking over. "River and I will walk in. Then several minutes later, Malcolm and the two others will come in. We will find the person you are looking for while you are the distraction."

River looked him over and finally went up to him, "Let's go then and get it down with. The sooner we're away from you, the sooner I can breathe. Also, if you dare try to call the Alliance, I _will_ kill you."

Simon looked at his sister, "That's not my influence."

The Operative smiled, "She is imaginative." He looked over at Mal. "Don't worry I won't betray you." He led River by the elbow outside the ship.

They all watched as they walked towards the Maidenhead. Jayne was the first to speak, "You all better be on it. Don't want that gal be handed over to the Alliance."


	9. Taking Action

**DISCLAIMER: go to chapter 1**

So far the plan was working out very well. Mal, O'Neill, and Mitchell were successful in distracting Mingo and Fanty's protégés.

River and the Operative had found out Vala's location and were heading there right now. The girl felt very comfortable fighting the guards to Vala's cell. It was easy.

"They don't make them like they used to." The Operative commented, helping the unconscious guard to the ground.

"They're weak. She's down that way." River said running.

When they got to the cell, Vala was just sitting there. She looked up however when she heard their footsteps.

"Vala?" River whispered.

"River? What are you doing here?" Vala responded.

"To rescue you of course." River said as the Operative opened the door.

"You shouldn't have come. There's a man who's been guarding me." Vala said exiting the cell.

"They shouldn't have but they wanted to." A voice came from behind them. River turned to see Jubal Early standing there in the dim light of the tunnel. Instinctively, River attempted to high kick his face but it didn't work. He blocked with his hands and instantly turned her, so that his hand was tightly around her neck and the other was holding a gun to Vala and the Operative.

"The Operative may leave. But Mountjoy must stay. Let's go."

* * *

Mitchell noticed that the club's attendance was thinning out until they were the only ones left. Mal seemed to notice because he asked what was going on.

His question was answered by the sounds of footsteps. They turned to see Vala being led by a guard and Jubal Early's hand around River's neck and his gun against her head.

"Captain Reynolds. It's been a long time. You see I have my bounty. Actually both of them." He looked at Vala with a sadistic smile. "You should also tell the good doctor that his sister is a fighter."

O'Neill seemed to be the only one thinking clearly, "Why do you need both of them? Why not only one? Or maybe even none."

"Who are you to ask such a question?" Early looked at him curiously. He didn't know that Captain Reynolds had hired a new person.

"Take me." River choked out.

"Now why is that?" Early's full attention had turned to the girl he was slowly killing.

"If you mess up the timeline then none of this happens. None of this may exist. It's horrible to think of what may happen." River seemed to be affected by what she was thinking of.

"That might be a nice place to live in." Early said.

"If you stop it." River took his wrist and twisted the gun out of it. She elbowed him in the stomach and stomped on his foot. He seemed to lose his grip and fall. With extra force, she kicked him in the nose and heard a crunch.

While this happened, Vala overtook her guard and he was instantly on the ground.

River knelt down with Early's weapon to his head, "If you wish to remain alive, don't ever follow us." She backed up slowly with the weapon still trained to is head. Mal went up behind and wrapped his arm around her waist to guide her up the steps to the club.

Once they were outside, Mitchell looked around, "Is this what you guys do for fun around here?"


	10. Endings

**DISCLAIMER: go to chapter 1**

SG-1 was inside the puddle jumper trying to figure out how to get back home. Vala was in the infirmary to check to see if she was healthy.

River walked inside the ship and sat down. Sam noticed the young girl and went over to her, "How are you doing River?"

She looked up at the colonel and spoke her thoughts, "Have you ever thought of maybe this is an alternate universe? That's why the Ori aren't present here and aren't in our historical documents."

Sam looked at her and thought about it. "It could be a possibility but it doesn't explain why they aren't completely in your world."

"That's true. But if I told you, wouldn't that destroy the current timeline and not yours?"

Sam smiled at the girl's intellect, "Yes it actually would. If that were the case, then how do we get back to our own timeline?"

"That's easy. Go back to the exact point in which we entered this reality and activate the machine." Mitchell had overheard their conversation and added his point.

River shrugged, "That may work.".

* * *

After running the few tests they could actually conduct, Sam figured that Mitchell's plan would work. "It's a long shot but it could happen."

O'Neill shot up from the pilot seat in the jumper, "Let's try it shall we." He ran out onto the desert planet they were on earlier.

Vala had a clean bill of health and was now bidding the crew of _Serenity_ farewell. Following suit, Mitchell, Carter, and Daniel exited and bid farewell. The crew, including Jayne, looked as if they were going to miss their friends from the past.

SG-1 headed back into the jumper and within minutes they were in orbit. O'Neill spoke through the com; "This is puddle jumper one. We are about to activate the time machine. Godspeed." The general barely had time to make his last remark before they were engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

Very long debriefing meetings always tired Daniel. He walked back to his lab and sat down, taking his glasses off. Coffee usually helped but nothing could really depress the large yawn escaping his mouth. Sam had tried to explain her and River's theory on where they ended up but it wasn't much help. The DOHS said the mission didn't bring back any valuable intelligence. A complaint from O'Neill, Mitchell, Sam, Vala, and himself didn't seem to work either. Unfortunately, Daniel didn't bring back anything of archaeological value.

"I would have loved to get something concrete." Sam said from the doorway.

"Well you said that we couldn't interrupt the timeline." Daniel said.

"That's true but I still would have loved to." Sam seemed really downtrodden about it.

Daniel thought back to River's comment on the first night they were on _Serenity_, "It's funny how the first rule for everything is love."


End file.
